petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Duration
Kathy: What do you think of this theory? http://www.felinediabetes.com/phorum5/read.php?15,393286 You Are On The $!! We hope 20:25, 15 July 2006 (UTC) IR can occur anytime--not just when first starting an insulin. IR does not need to be to the point where it destroys most/all of the injected insulin, it just doesn't get that tag or official label until it is destroying most/all injected insulin. IR can cause insulin needs to increase when it's not at the "red flag" level, meaning that it's taking our a goodly portion of the insulin. If IR levels increase, but not to that point, it means less insulin going to the bloodstream--less to control glucose. This means adding more to counteract it. People go through this with GE insulin--especially if they've been long-time users--it takes more insulin to get the job done--can be true for all with all insulins. IR at a non-problematic level does not mean toss the insulin because it's ineffective--it means it's not effective at the present dose level. When you get to the official IR level of greater than 2.2 units per kg (2.2lb) of body weight per dose, then the insulin is not going to work in that individual--not unless you try something like the U400/U500 on our insulin/duration/absorption pages where the sheer strength of the concentration can override or overcome the resistance. A person who was at CDMB whose dog was dx'd around the same time Lucky was had her dog regulated on GE insulin initially and things went well for quite a while. Suddenly, none of this was working and she almost lost her--official IR had developed. Thankfully, she had no issues with protamine, because the only intermediate-acting pork available then was Iletin II NPH, which did the trick when the serious IR started. Lucky spoke up about his IR within 2 weeks of starting insulin. The first few doses worked well, then suddenly his GE IR kicked in and none of it worked for him. Both IR cases--one just surfaced quicker than the other. The "good" part of IR also surfaced at CDMB. The dog did not use beef (Insuvet Lente) quickly enough--antibodies extended onset too long), used Caninsulin to quickly (less antibodies=faster onset & less duration & U40 strength=faster onset/less duration). His perfect insulin turned out to be Novo Insulatard (Novolin N)--there was just enough resistance to it to give the right onset & duration for his needs with the 1 amino acid difference, along with the "delay" of the U100 strength. Having IR "sneak up" on you is similar to taking another type of med for a long time. Over time it may not have the same effect as it did; dosages may need changing or new meds prescribed--the body is just not responding to it as it once did. (This used to be quite a problem with people and hypertension meds--they would lose their effect on that individual and this would mean switching them to a different drug or increasing the dosage to re-gain control of the blood pressure.) Every one of the insulins produce antibodies--not always because of their composition, but because they are foreign to the body who didn't produce them--none are antibody-free in anyone because of the immune system's "watchful eye". Let me dig out more abstracts about all of this and let's see what we can put together for our new page! Kathy We hope 20:33, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Much of this is a little like those who undergo organ transplants. They need to take anti-rejection drugs for the remainder of their lives--because their immune systems believe those transplanted organs (though terribly vital) are not supposed to be part of the body; they are not the organs the person was born with. If transplant patients did not take anti-rejection meds, their immune systems would cause the body to reject the organ. Still, in spite of the meds, it does happen where the transplaneted organ is rejected by the body--can happen early or later on. Kathy